The Rat
The Rat is an eldritch deity of unknowable proportions. He has influenced the universe through his various key followers, which he imbues with his dark blessings. The Rat's true goals are unknown, although he has a very specific list of things that anger him and he seems to value Charles Cheese's amusement park as an asset of some kind. Powers The Rat seems to have some level of supernatural endurance, able to tank massive hits without being phased at all. It's arguable that he might genuinely be invincible. His physique also grants him extreme speed, able to chase a car that was already speeding on the freeway and then some on bare haunches. He can lunge with his mangled claws a large distance and deal significant damage. The Rat can also seemingly dissolve into pure shadow to move around at an even faster speed. It is unknown if this makes The Rat somehow connected to the Shadowrealm in some manner or if The Rat can simply dominate light and matter itself. He can also create and summon absolute fuckloads of rats from literally any and all corners or crevices nearby to completely cover and swarm a target. The Rat's signature power, however, is to be the giant rat that makes all of the rules. Because of this, he can freely alter the rules, both of reality and of any system he knows of. The Rat also has a lot of followers, who worship him as their patron Deity. Chavoc Cheese was one of them, and it's unknown how much of his own powers were gifted to him by The Rat. At the very least, The Rat has such a connection to his followers that he can instantly stop all vital functions in their body at any time remotely, letting him kill his followers instantly on command. By extension, The Rat has some kind of clairvoyance that allows him to watch over his followers, although it is not known if this is some kind of observation of a general area, or if it's complete omnipresence, or if The Rat can see through his followers, or if he was merely watching the live DBA episode at the time. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 48 The Rat had spent most of the episode watching the party from beyond as they continually performed vile acts that upset The Rats core Rat values. This slowly built up his anger to a boiling point, and by slowly I mean near immediately, and by to a boiling point I mean far past any anger he has felt in millennia. Eventually getting fed up with this shit when Slick Horseman attempted to summon Remmy Ratthew to fight Chmr. Cheese, The Rat decided to end his servant's life instantly for not dealing with the problem fast enough, instead descending to the mortal plane to deal with this problem himself. While the party was returning home, The Rat came in chasing them on the highway. He managed to dissolve into shadow and hide under the team's van, but this didn't last long as Zephyr jumped out of the moving car to pile drive him. The Rat was at one point distracted by Melograno and Slick's dual tech, who tried to send a copy of Family Guy for the PS2 with Peter Griffin T-Posing into space using a rocket. This was in an attempt to launch The Rat into space where he would hopefully be lost forever, however this only increased his Rat Anger. Eventually the party ran into an underground tunnel, and the vehicle was stopped by an absolute wave of rats which covered all exits. The Rat took a significant flurry of blows from Alphonso Belsuono, but despite his overwhelming power and luck The Rat easily shrugged the blows off. Eventually, Melograno and Slick dual teched in a way that transformed Slick into Big Kong to create a massive pit under The Rat, and transformed Melograno into Beetlebob to create a Smash Brothers like gimmick where if you leave the arena you immediately get defeated, in order to "ring out" The Rat, banishing him to Hell. Without a leader, the other rats fled the scene. While this was a momentary victory, the party knew in their hearts that this banishment was only temporary, and that not even Hell itself could hold The Rat down forever. - Episode 50 The Rat appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Specifically he was one of the fights in the boss rush, who could be one-shot killed if their previous defeat method were recreated. He was immediately obliterated by Liana and Clarisse (From The Devil May Cry Series) using Devil Trigger to create a massive pit and resend The Rat to hell, with Venus saying the signature line. - Episode 56 The Rat was seen very briefly at the start of the episode, being sent back into hell after enlisting the help of The Boys. It is implied that the initial DBA episode was a massive episode-length escapade which ended in a giant endgame fight, with all the party members barely surviving on 1 stamina. - Episode 57 This episode is noteworthy to The Rat. Upon the fight with Jaye Baccat, Tracigo attempted to light her hair on fire. Seda, in response, attempted to intensify the effect by summoning Walt Disney, to have the animators draw ''all ''this ''fire! ''However, she rolled a critical failure, weakening the barrier holding The Rat in hell colossally. There was a chance that The Rat appeared in the Money Makes The World Go Round Fight. His scream was heard right before the last cutscene happened. - Episode 59 The Rat was frequently mentioned due to having a mysterious link to Redwood Valley. Various artifacts and summoning circles relating to him were originally in the museum, but had been stolen before the episode. A shirt relating to Chipper Cheese was also found as a prize in the arcade. However, after Melograno and Seda used Dr. Convoy Friedrich's In-ator to enter the shirt and investigate The Rat, they found that while his essence was indeed within the shirt, he himself was outside of the town and likely directing his wrath at DBA itself, implying that the group were safe for now. Trivia * Originally The Rat fight in Episode 48 would only trigger if the players had increase the Rat Anger stat to 5. By the end of the episode, it was already at 14. * The Rat is heavily inspired by the Disappointia Crew's experiences during their trip to Disney World, which involved the sinister "Mouse" (AKA Mickey Mouse) murdering Chunky Kong and following the group around the park. * The Rat is currently the only character other than Nova Sakuga to have survived being banished to Hell. * The glitchy texture in The Rat's background is actually a heavily edited version of Minecraft's cobblestone texture. * The Rat was originally going to have yellow sclera and blue pupils, but was changed to look more like Risotto Nero from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Many consider this version to be even more menacing. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters